winxfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Anon3610/Ranking the Fairy Forms by Power
We’ve seen so many different Fairy Forms throughout Winx Club. Some of these were incredibly powerful, while others were just holdovers or just for show. To get everyone talking, I’m going to rank all Fairy Forms from least to most powerful. Disclaimer: These are opinions based on my own observations. I do not recognize or expect anyone else to recognize these as fact. I also tried to be as objective as possible when making this list. Now, get ready! 12. Winx The starter form for Alfea fairies. It served the Winx well most of the time, but it’s the Fairy Form we’ve seen the Winx unintentionally power-down from the most. It can lose energy in specific environments, and unless you’re Bloom and can summon apparitions of the Great Dragon, you’ll be using first-level spells most of the time. 11. Charmix Basically Winx with a bit of a power boost to protect against energy-draining environments, but even this can power-down quickly and drain the user’s energy. 10. Lovix There’s not too much to talk about here. We hardly see any spells in this form, and those we do see are very basic (excluding Bloom’s overpowered moment). Convergence is adequate, though. 9. Tynix Most spells are very basic. Nothing special about them, and the only thing that seems to save the day, both for the Winx and for Tynix’s placement on this list, are the special spells. Powerful, but nothing groundbreaking. 8. Bloomix Mosly every spell is a basic “point and shoot”. Despite being powered by the Dragon Flame, the power level is not particularly impressive. The manifestation of each spell seems scaled-down somehow, and mosly just knock their target over or give them a tiny scratch. Even convergence wasn’t that effective, even with a Nymph! However, the Winx do have some overpowered moments individually. 7. Mythix Again, while the spells are very self-explanatory, the super-powered spells used by a determined Winx really make an impact. For convergence, while it didn’t work against a particular enemy, the sequence looks super powerful. 6. Butterflix The only reason Butterflix places so high is because of the special spells. These are incredibly powerful, both in manifestation and actual effect. Nature is the ultimate power source, and Butterflix drew from it well. However, most other spells were unimpressive. 5. Enchantix Enchantix is a mega power up for Winx fairies. With wings that sustain higher wind speeds, increased endurance, and multipurpose Fairy Dust, you are the definition of a full-fledged fairy. However, it does have its limits when you’re dealing with creatures of absolute darkness. 4. Believix The spells of this form are powerful. The belief of people makes this form stronger, and I believe that the Winx in this form was one of their more powerful times, especially with their special spells. However, this can go both ways as without belief in them, the Believix power can weaken and their influence wane. It’s also very weak underwater, so that’s why it doesn’t rank higher. 3. Sirenix Similar to Bloomix, the spells are very direct. However, when special spells and convergence are used, it packs quite a punch (literally, it has punch-based spells). The hand-to-hand punch and kick spells are particularly impressive in the amount of damage they do. 2. Sophix Again, nature is the ultimate power as it encompasses the entire Earth, and everything we’ve seen from this form, especially convergence, looks super powerful. Who can stand against those in total harmony with nature? 1. Harmonix The Pre-Sirenix form that I personally forget about most of the time. However, these spells were so dynamic and hit so hard; I don’t know if we’ve ever seen more diverse or creative spells that work on all terrain. An all-purpose form that served the Winx so well. Well, there you have it. I never ranked Fairy Forms by power level for myself before, and most of this was done on a whim, but I am happy to give others some insight/my opinion on the Fairy Forms of our beloved Winx Club! Category:Blog posts